


Feels Like A Breeze

by irondad1spiderson1andloki



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Poor Peter Parker, Poor Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, that scene in infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irondad1spiderson1andloki/pseuds/irondad1spiderson1andloki
Summary: And suddenly it didn't hurt anymore. It just felt like a breeze.





	Feels Like A Breeze

"Mr. Stark?" 

Tony's heart dropped in his chest, and he dreaded what he would see when he turned around. He took a deep breath and twisted around, confirming his worst fears. Peter's hands and feet were very slowly turning into dust, flaking away from him as if they were never there in the first place. Peter looked down at his hands and sucked in a sharp breath, looking at his mentor. "I don't feel so good." He stumbled forward, trying to force words out. It only came out as a stutter, as the tightening in his chest was getting worse. "You're alright." Tony spoke, but he didn't sound sure of those words at all. In fact, he was trying to reassure himself more than the kid. It was selfish, but he just couldn't get himself to try and assure the kid, when he knew it was useless. "I don't know what's happening. I don't-"

Peter flung himself at his mentor's chest, feeling terror burn in his veins worse than it ever had before. Worse than the building collapse, worse than getting knocked from the sky by Ant-Man. So much worse. This was terror that overcame his entire being until he was left a blubbering, terrified, sobbing mess. He clung to Tony in a desperate attempt to live. Maybe if he just held on tight, he wouldn't disappear. "I don't want to go, I don't want to go. Sir, please, I don't want to go..." Poor May. She would never get over this. "I don't want to go..." He knew he sounded pathetic, but he couldn't even try to bring himself to care at this point. As he felt his legs go numb, Tony dropped them both to ground, hovering over Peter. 

Tony didn't say a word, staring down at his kid in agony and horror. Peter could see the pure horror on his face and in what was truly only moments, he went over their relationship. He remembered the shock and excitement when he first saw Tony on that couch, and the joy when he got to help fight Captain America. He remembered the embarrassment when he hugged Tony by mistake in the car. He felt the shame when Tony yelled at him and took away his suit. He felt the pride when Tony gave the suit back. He remembered all the times after the Homecoming incident when he would go see Tony at the compound, and mess around in the lab with him. Sometimes, when he was lucky, Tony would pick him up from school and take him to get ice cream or something. Those were some of his favorite memories. The memories where he truly knew Tony. Knew that he wasn't some selfish playboy jerk. 

Peter took a moment to thank the...universe? Gods? He didn't know, but he wanted to thank them. He wanted to thank them for a life well lived, and even though he was still terrified and he didn't ever want to leave this beautiful world, he was thankful. He did a double take and remembered Tony's words after the ferry. 'And if you died, I feel like that's on me.' He felt a wave of sadness crash over him, and he swallowed hard. He met his mentor's eyes for the last time, and whispered two words. "I'm sorry."

And suddenly, it didn't hurt anymore. It just felt like a breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Rip


End file.
